Strange Days and Dark Nights
by OriginalPippie
Summary: Bam becomes a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bam groggily stumbled into his room, not caring much if he woke Jenn, or any one else in the house, up. He didn't even bother taking off his clothes first before dragging himself into bed. Jenn cracked her eyes open and stared at him.

"Bam?" She grouched.

"What?" Groaned Bam back, not even moving or opening his eyes.

"I can't believe that you're actually just now coming to bed."

"Why not?"

"Bam it's almost dawn and you're just now going to sleep? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Geeze, Jenn, can't a guy stay up until the sun comes up without there being something wrong?" He asked as he rolled over.

She moved in close to where she would almost be on top of him.

"Yes, unless that guy has been doing that every night for a week and a half!" She stated, growing frustrated.

"Jenn you know I've always been one to stay up late. I don't know why you're making such a big deal over this. Now I'm tired and I'm going to sleep, so goodnight."

Jenn rolled back over and rolled her eyes.

"More like good morning."

She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. There was no use to try to argue further with Bam. He had fallen asleep for one; also Bam wouldn't be able to wrap his brain around the subject at hand and why Jenn was so bothered by it.

A few hours later everyone else was awake and starting their day, while Bam was still asleep. Jenn sat in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee.

Ryan and Raab came downstairs and joined her in the kitchen with a greeting smile directed at her. She grinned back and gave them a nod of her head.

"Morning boys. You want some breakfast?"

"Nah… I'll just have a cup of coffee."

"Are you sure Dunn? I don't mind."

"It's ok. Hey is Bam up yet?"

"No." Jenn sighed with frustration.

"What's the matter? Did you guys have a fight or somethin'?"

"No we didn't have a fight."

"I think I know what it is. Bam came in late again didn't he? That's like… what? His third time this week?"

"Not to mention all of last week."Added Ryan as he poured a mug of coffee.

"He stays up until… right before dawn. Then he comes into bed and sleeps until late in the afternoon. I'm getting really sick of this."

"What are you going to do about it, Jenn?"  
Jenn shook her head.

"I don't know. There's really nothing I can do, that's the thing. He doesn't see the problem with it like I do."

"Problem? You think Bam's doing this because there's something going on with him?' Asked Raab.

"Well… not exactly. But this isn't normal, even for him. Maybe there is something going on with him, but it's not like I can ask him about it. Especially hoe he's been  
acting towards me lately."

"What do you mean?"

"He's just been really… cranky with me, weather I bug him about his new sleeping habits or not. Every time I start to talk to him about anything he snaps at me. I know that attitude of his lately has to be from the way he's been sleeping, but it's pissing me off."

When Bam finally woke up it was about 4:00 in the afternoon. He pushed the covers off of him and stretched as he sat up.

Taking a look down at himself, he tugged on his t-shirt and thought it would be a good idea to change his clothes. He decided that the only things that was suitable for that day was all black clothing from head to toe.

Entering the bathroom, he looked in the mirror for a second. He thought that his black outfit needed something. Jenn had inadvertently left her makeup setting out on the counter, allowing Bam to believe that it was up for grabs. He rummaged through Jenn's make up and pulled out what he wanted.

"Hey Jenn?" He called. There was no answer.

"Jenn?" He said a little louder, still no answer.

Bam shrugged it off and continued to apply the black eye liner.

He put the eyeliner pencil down and grabbed another item from Jenn's make up, and pocketed it before heading back into his room.

Once back in his lair, he closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. He then pulled the little bottle of black liquid out of his pants pocket and looked at his bare nails.

He unscrewed the cap from the bottle, and with the small brush, he carefully smoothed on a thick coat of the liquid onto his nails. After he finished, he blew onto his nails, and shook his hands a little to help the polish to dry faster.

When he left his room again he finally noticed the note attached to the door.

"What the? How'd I miss this?" He asked himself as he picked up the note to read it.

_Bam we got sick of waiting for you to wake up, so we all went out without you. If we're still gone by the time you do get up, meet us at the skate park.  
- Dunn_

Bam crinkled the note up and tossed it somewhere aimlessly and headed downstairs.

"He's not showing." Jenn said.

"He will. Just give him a few more minutes."

"Bam's probably still in bed. Why'd we even bother waiting for him?" Asked Ryan.

A couple minutes later they saw someone walking towards them, carrying a skateboard in his hand. They almost had a simultaneous double take when they realized that it was Bam.

In the bright sun his skin looked really pale, and with all the black he was wearing, his skin had an even paler appearance. He was wearing his Turbonegro top hat instead of on of his usual hats, and had a pair of sunglasses hanging from his shirt collar.

When he made it to them, his lips were pursed slightly and he was squinting his eyes.

"Why in the hell did you guys make it so bright out here?" He joked as he put his sunglasses on.

"It's not that bright out here Bam. If you weren't such a night owl lately you would be used to the sun like the rest of us."

"Yeah whatever Raab. So uh… are we gonna skate or what?" Bam placed his skateboard on the ground before him.

Jenn glanced down and saw light reflect from Bam's shiny black nails.

"Is that my black nail polish?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with me using some?"

"Nothing, just, why did you paint your nails?'

"I don't know… just trying to accessorize my outfit I guess." He shrugged.

"Bam did I see you wearing eyeliner before you put your sunglasses on?'

"I thought I saw that too, Dunn. What's with all the black shit, Bam?" Raab asked.

Bam looked down at himself.

"I don't know… I just… Ok I'm here, let's just start skating ok?" He said, changing the subject.

They started skating for a while. Bam stayed away from the other three for a while. The sun beat down on him, making him feel uncomfortable.

He looked down at his arms and saw red patches caused by the beaming sun. He picked up his board and slowly headed for the park's entrance.

"Uh hey… it's been fun out here but I… I got to go."

"What? Why?" Jenn asked.

"I just do… See you at home."

He rushed back to his Hummer and drove away. Sitting inside the Hummer, the spots on his arms began to itch. It wasn't until he pulled into his driveway when he noticed the blisters that had frowned.

He realized that this was more than a normal sunburn. Being out in the sun for that short time was beginning to literally destroy him. He ran into the house to search for something that might be able to take care of the blisters on his arms.

"Where the fuck is that slimy green goop Ape used to use on burns?"

He muttered as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet.

He found a bottle of aloe and applied some of it to his blisters. He then sighed in relief once the burning sensation went away.

"What the fuck is going on with me?" He shook his head and gazed into the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bam crept into the bedroom and peered through the darkness at the sleeping form in the bed. He didn't want to disturb her, so he turned and slowly left the room. Quietly he closed the door and went into the bathroom.

He turned on the faucet, filling the sink with lukewarm water, and began to wash his face. Lifting his head he gazed into the mirror, watching the eyeliner run down his face.

Then after wiping his face dry, he removed his black t-shirt and tossed it to the floor. Reaching up, he ran his fingers over the top of his shoulder. There were two round scars on his shoulder.

They still had a slight red tint to them and the resembled a snakebite, only larger. As he stood there examining his scars his thought back to what occurred to him on night over one week prior.

Almost as soon as they entered the bar, they got a feeling that something was going to go down. They hung out having a good time for a few hours. The usual crowd was there that night, but there was one guy there that no one recognized.

He had a freaky, gothic appearance; pale almost white skin, long black hair tied back in a pony tail, thick layer of black eyeliner and black lipstick and nail polish, black clothing that included thick-soled leather boots and a long almost trench coat style cloak.

Bam got the chills every time this guy glanced in his direction. He didn't exactly know what it was, but something about the guy didn't set right with him.

The guy in black came up to Bam and his friends, and sat uncomfortably close to Bam. Bam tried to ignore the guy, even when he started talking shit about him. The guy just wouldn't leave Bam alone, and when Bam finally had enough of him the fight broke out.

The two of them were brawling on the bar floor, with everyone else standing back cheering them on. Bam suddenly jumped up, grasping his shoulder.

"That fucker just bit me!" He exclaimed as his friends were holding him back.

His friends immediately took him home. In the car on the way back to Bum's house, they were laughing and talking about the fight.

They were even joking about the other guy, calling him a vampire.

"Bam, didn't he bite you?" Dico asked.

"Yeah right on my shoulder."

"Oh man now you're gonna turn into a vampire just like that dude!" Laughed Ryan.

"Sure Dunn. I just hope that guy didn't give me rabies or any thing."

He came out of his memory, feeling sick all over. He began to shake and sweat and had to sit down.

"No. No, there's no way." He said as he closed his eyes, trying to block out the very thought.

"No that's crazy. That guy wasn't a real vampire. There's no such thing."

He felt like he wanted to throw up, but he didn't have enough strength to drag himself over to the toilet.

"This isn't really happening. I'm not turning into a vampire. It's all in my head."

He said once the sheer pain took over his body.

Bam sat there on the floor, hoping that the moment would pass, and trying to talk himself out of any weird vampire thoughts.

He crawled into fetal position and lied there shaking for a long time. When he opened his eyes again, he had no idea what time it was.

Some one was pounding on the door, which made him realize that he must have fallen asleep.

"Bam you in there?" came Raab's voice through the door.

Bam pulled himself into sitting position and dazedly gazed at the closed door. He rubbed his eyes before he made an attempt to speak.

"Y-yeah." His voice cracked.

"Dude have you been in there all night?"

Bam slowly stood up, feeling sore and stiff all over.

"I guess I have, Raab."

He walked over to the mirror and stared at his reflection.

"Are you gonna come out? I have to go."

"Give me a minute."

He wasn't sure what he just saw in the mirror when he spoke, so he had to take a closer look. He hooked his finger under his top lip and pulled it away so he could see his teeth.

His eyes widened and he jumped back once he saw them.

"What the hell?" He asked quietly, hoping that Raab didn't hear him.

He looked again at his teeth and sure enough he saw them again; two of his upper teeth had grown into fangs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All the curtains had been drawn tight, causing the house to be dark in the middle of the day. Bam sat curled up on the couch, his clothes blending with the leather.

He stared at everything and nothing, trying to keep himself together. Jenn came into the room and walked over to the nearest window.

She pulled open the curtain, bringing a beam of sunlight inside. Bam jolted up and stiffened in his spot. His head jerked toward Jenn's direction.

"Close that!"

"Ok…" She said as she let go of the cloth hanging from the bar above the window.

"What's your problem?"

"Sorry I just… please you can't open the curtains."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like explaining. Just keep them closed please."

"There's no one looking for you is there?" She joked as she approached the couch.

"No. I uh…" He trailed off.

Jenn sat down next to him and playfully poked Bam on the arm repeatedly.

"Quit that."

"Bam is something going on with you?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know… you just haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"What do you mean?" He looked down sheepishly, all ready knowing the answer.

"Well there's the whole sudden gothic thing you've been trying to pull off lately, you're whole attitude, the way you snap at everyone for no reason, and all the other weird things you've been doing."

"I haven't been doing anything weird." She gave him a 'yeah right' look.

"Ok well name one weird thing."

"Well the whole curtain thing just now is pretty weird. You don't dare to step outside until the sun goes down. You lock yourself in the bathroom for a long time, and I don't even want to know what you're doing in there…"

"I said one weird thing."

"So I got carried away." She smirked.

"With the way you've been acting lately, it's almost as like you're turning into a vampire or something." She finished her sentence with a laugh.

Bam laughed nervously.

"Yeah. That's… that's a good one Jenn. Vampire."

"And come to think of it… I haven't seen you smile much lately. At least not where you show your teeth. Are you hiding fangs in that mouth or something?" She grinned.

He brought his lips together tight and turned his head away from her.

Her grin faded into a frown.

"Bam? What are you hiding?"

"I… I'm not hiding anything." He lied.

"Bam look at me." She held her hand firmly under his chin and turned his head toward her.

"Open your mouth I want to see something."

He tried to resist but knew that there was no point. Then he sighed and opened his mouth showing her the fangs.

"Oh God." She gasped.

"Are those real?"

She reached out to touch one of Bam's fangs but he pulled away.

"Don't tough them they're sharp! And… yes they're very real." He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his hands around his shins.

"Jenn I… it's impossible to hide this from any one. I don't know why I even tried to. There's something very wrong with me. I thought it was all just in my imagination at first but this is all too real."

He looked at her, showing the fear in his eyes.

"Jenn I've turned into a vampire."

"Bam you're not serious."

"Oh yeah? You think I'd make something like this up? Look at me."

She shook her head.

"Bam I don't believe this. How could you be a vampire?"

He stood up and took her by the hand.

"Come here if you don't believe it."

"Where?"

"Just follow me."

He brought her upstairs and into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. They stood in front of the mirror and he pointed.

"Look. There. What do you see?"

She stared in disbelief at her reflection and then looked at Bam.

"Y-y-you don't have a reflection!" She stuttered.

"How can that be?"

Jenn felt dizzy and her knees buckled. Then she fell to the floor and passed out before Bam could catch her. Bam knelt down beside her and looked at the bare skin on her neck that had been exposed.

He ran a finger down the length of her neck and closed his eyes to fight his urge to bite her. This wasn't the first time since he fully transformed that he wanted to bite someone.

In fact his cravings for human blood were growing increasingly tougher to control. He stood up and filled a paper cup with water, then came back down to Jenn's level.

He placed one hand behind Jenn's head, lifting it, and with his other hand he held the cup of water. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Here Jenn, have some water."

"What happened?"

"You fainted. It's ok, just drink this water and you'll be fine."

She sat up and sipped her little cup of water. As she sat there looking at Bam, she was still trying to fathom what happened.

"This is a crazy dream I'm having, right?" She finally asked.

Bam shook his head sadly.

"I wish it were, but trust me this is really happening. I'm really a vampire."

"H--how did this happen?"

"I have a pretty good idea. You remember me telling you about that fight I had with that guy in the bar?"

"The guy you said was a vampire?" He nodded.

"The one that bit you?" He nodded again.

"You think he really was a vampire and that bite turned you into one as well?"

"That's the only thing that I can think of that would cause this."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Figure out some way to change me back if possible, or learn to deal with it."

"Bam. This is officially the craziest conversation we have ever had."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was hard and awkward having to break the news to Ryan and Raab, but since they lived in the house with Bam and Jenn they had to know.

They of course didn't believe it when they told them, but decided to go along with "the joke". Everyone, for Bam's sake, had to make sure to keep even the smallest amount of sunlight from coming into the house.

They even had to get used to the fact that Bam wasn't going to spend much time with them during the day unless it was indoors.

If they wanted to go out and do something with Bam, they had to do it after the sun went down. That wasn't that big of deal to them though, until they discovered that this vampire business was no joke.

There was a few times they had to help Bam fight his blood cravings while out in public, and it wasn't easy. Bam needed blood and he wasn't getting it. That was possibly the worst thing for a new vampire to have to deal with.

Jenn was in the kitchen washing the dishes while Ryan and Raab lounged before the television in the living room. Bam left the bedroom after having one of his daily naps, and made his way downstairs.

He stopped half way down and noticed that it seemed a little brighter than it should have been.

"Yo!" He called.

"There better not be a curtain open!"

"Oh sorry Bam." Ryan got up and walked over to a window to close the curtain.

"We forgot that was open."

"Why'd you open it?" Bam asked as he walked away from the stairs and to Ryan, "Were you trying to kill me?"

"No we opened it after you went upstairs to rest. Jenn was complaining about one of her plants needing sunlight."

"Well Raab if the plant needed sunlight then stick it outside. You know we can't risk having sunlight inside. Even the slightest bit could hurt me."

"Sorry Bam. We're just not used to…"

"It's ok. Just be more careful next time."

Bam went into the kitchen and snuck up behind Jenn. He placed his hands neatly around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. His cheek brushed against her neck, causing her to back away some.

"Bam you need to shave."

"I know. But it's hard to shave when you have no reflection."

"This really has been a strange thing to get used to, hasn't it? My boyfriend's a fucking vampire. And I don't mean one of those people pretending for fun either, I mean like one of those old horror movie type of vampire."

"Are you fucking another vampire behind my back? I knew it!" He teased.

He grabbed her by the sides, tickling her, and then playfully nibbled on her neck without the use of his fangs. She pulled away laughing.

"Bam! That gives me the shills when you do that!"

"But Jenn I need your blood." he chuckled as he grabbed her again.

The glass that Jenn was washing slipped from her hand and broke into the sink.

"Damn it! Bam look what you made me do!"

Bam licked his lips as he looked down at her hand. A piece of the glass had cut her palm and blood began to ooze out.

"Bam?"

"Jenn you're cut." He said while focusing on the blood.

Bam held her hand and bent forward so he could reach it with his lips. He tasted the blood and then began to suck on her palm. She pulled her hand away from his mouth and took a step back.

"Bam what are you doing?"

He lifted his head to face her again and there was a crazed look in his eyes. A little bit of Jenn's blood rested on his bottom lip and he ran his finger across it, picking it up. Then he licked the blood off of his finger while keeping his dark glare on Jenn.

"I need more."

"What?"

Her eyes widened in horror as she slowly backed away from him.

"Your blood. I need more."

He grabbed hold of her and threw her against the side of the counter. His eyes were wide and he exposed his fangs with a hiss and leaned in towards her neck.

Jenn screamed, causing Ryan and Raab to rush into the kitchen. They pulled Bam away from her and pinned him to the floor.

"Jenn go upstairs we'll take care of Bam!" Exclaimed Ryan

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Don't worry we wont hurt him unless we absolutely have to. Now you go upstairs."

"And take care of your cut so he'll stop smelling your blood." Raab added.

Jenn went upstairs as she was told while Ryan and Raab tended to Bam.

It took a while but they managed to bring Bam out of his blood-induced frenzy. The craving was still there but it wasn't as strong, and he didn't show that there was still a need for the red liquid.

Jenn came back downstairs once it was safe and Bam apologized for allowing his craving to get the best of him. He sat on the couch and leaned his head back.

"Guys I know you're going to hate me for saying this, but I need to drink someone's blood, and I need to do it soon."

"Bam you can't!"

"Like hell I can't! You have no idea what not having blood is doing to me. If I don't get some blood I could die."

"Aren't vampires technically dead anyway?" Asked Ryan.

"Not exactly. Vampires are actually… undead."

They looked at Bam like he just said the more insane thing ever.

"Don't you know anything from those movies?"

"Yeah but we didn't know any of it was true."

"It's exactly how it is in the movies as I'm finding out. Like I said vampires are undead… not quite dead and not quite alive. But we need human blood in order to survive. If we don't get it then…"

"Bye-bye vampire."

"Bye-bye Me." he sat up and looked at them with pleading eyes.

"I really need someone's blood. You must let me have it."

"Not from us! No way dude!" Said Raab in protest.

"No not from you. But from some one."

"Bam you're right. It's wrong for us to keep you from… Drinking blood." She cringed on those words.

"But remember, the person you bite will become a vampire as well. You've got to be careful about this."

"I know, Jenn, I know. But I really have no choice but to live this way."

They were silent for a moment.

"Hey if everything in the movies is real, then does that mean Bam can turn into a bat?"

"Yeah Raab and then I'll fly after you and get stuck in your hair and shit." Bam rolled his eyes.

"This thing is weird enough without me turning into a bat, which I highly doubt will actually happen."

"What makes you so sure?"

Bam picked up a throw pillow and hurled it at Ryan, hitting him in the face. They all started laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bam stepped back into the shadows of his room as he heard someone enter the house. Even though it was night, he still had his room extremely dark.

The only light that snuck into the room came in through the cracks of the door. He stood there with his eyes closed and allowed the darkness to swallow him whole.

Meanwhile downstairs, Jenn was greeting a guest that they hadn't seen in a while.

"So Dico what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to see what everyone was up to, maybe we could go out to the bar or something."

"Well Dunn and Raab already left for the bar. It's just me and Bam here right now."

"Maybe I'll go look for them at the bar. Hey would you and Bam like to tag along?"

"Well I'm kind of busy tonight, but you can go up and  
ask Bam if he wants to go."

"Is he in the bedroom?"

When Bam heard his name, he went up to the door. He placed his ear against the door and put his hand on the knob ready to turn it.

His ears perked and lips curled into a sly smile as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Laughing in his throat he dashed back into his shadows and waited for his prey.

The doorknob turned and the door opened slowly with a creak. Brandon peeked in, trying to see through the darkness.

"Hey Bam? You in here?" He stepped inside, and pushed the door behind, leaving it open a little.

"Why is it so dark in here? Bam?"

He felt a chill go up his spine and sensed the presence of something evil in the room. He could have sworn that he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

"Ok Bam, whatever stupid joke you're trying to pull, it's over now."

Brandon turned away from the door, still trying to see his way through the darkness.

He felt along the wall for a light switch but couldn't find it.

"This is really fucking creepy." he mumbled to himself.

Bam moved out of his shadowed spot, but still wasn't visible. He moved behind Brandon and quickly grabbed hold of Brandon.

His sharp teeth pierced the delicate soft skin on the side of Brandon's neck. Brandon's body went limp in Bam's arms as Bam drained the warm liquid from his veins.

Bam licked up the last couple drops of blood the ran out of the fang holes on Brandon's neck, then let the body lie on the floor. He then wiped what blood was left off of his mouth and stepped into the hall.

Jenn made her way upstairs, shortly after Bam left the house, and she went into the bedroom. She flipped on the light and stared down in horror.

Brandon's cold, pale body was lying on the floor with nary a breath entering or leaving it. Even though Jenn knew what happened she bent down to examine his body just to make sure. She lifted his head and there on his neck were two fang-sized puncture wounds.

"Oh God. Not Dico!"

She ran downstairs to where she left her cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Come on, come on. Pick up."

"Hello?"

"Dunn! Thank God. There's trouble. Get your ass over  
here now!"

"Slow down. What's going on?"

"Bam got Dico, and left the house. I don't know where he went."

"Wait, what do you mean Bam got… oh mother fucker! Ok hold on Jenn, Raab and I will be there as soon as we can."

"Please hurry!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ryan and Raab rushed into the house to find a still trembling Jenn standing there.

"Ok Jenn we're here. Now what do we do?" Asked Raab

"I-I don't know what to do." She admitted with a shaky  
voice.

"Ok well let's not panic. First let's do something about Dico. Where did you find him?"

"He was in the bedroom on the floor."

Ryan nodded and hurriedly went upstairs to check. When he came back his face showed puzzlement.

"Hey Jenn? Where did you say you found Dico's body?"

"I told you, he was on the bedroom floor."

"Well did you move him or something?"

"No I was down here after I found him. Why?"

"His body is gone."

"What? That's impossible!"

Jenn ran past him, up the stairs and into the bedroom. They followed her into the bedroom and saw her standing there confused.

"Where in the hell did he go?"

The park was filled with darkness. Bam sat on the ground beneath a tree and looked into his lap. Draped over his legs, sprawled out seemingly lifeless, was Brandon's body. Bam ran a hand over Brandon's head, smoothing out his hair.

Brandon's eyes fluttered open and he gazed up toward the stars in the night sky. His vision was slightly blurred and doubled, and suddenly what seemed to be two of the same face came into view. The two faces came into one and he was able to tell whom it was.

"B-Bam?" He tried to sit up, but the invisible force pushed him back.

"Shh… take it easy. You're going to be all right now."

"Where am I? What happened? I feel like I was hit by a truck or something."

"I'll try to answer your questions as best as I can. First of all, we're in the park."

"How did we get here? The last thing I remember I was at your house looking for you in your room." He said as he managed to sit up.

"I brought you here. I'm sorry about the way I had to do it, but I needed to feed on someone."

"Wait, hold on. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Bran I know this will be a lot for you to handle right now, shit it was a lot for me to handle. I swear I'll try my best to explain everything, but all I can say now is you're like me now."

"What do you mean I'm like you now? Like what?"

"You're not going to believe me, but you will come the morning, hopefully sooner. Which reminds me, we've got to get out of here and get somewhere safe. The sun will be coming up soon."

Bam stood up and looked down at Brandon. Brandon slowly took to his feet, trying to figure out what was going on. He figured that he had no choice but to go along with whatever Bam told him to do, if ever he was going to know what was happening, what had happened.

"Where are we going?"

"Hell if I know, Bran. But we can't be out here anymore. It's too risky."

"Too risky? What? Bam you better tell me what the fuck is going on!"

The moon passed part way behind a cloud which cast a shadow over Bam. The only thing that could be seen on Bam's face was his eyes, and they now had an eerie bright red glow to them.

"H-Holy shit!" Brandon said with a gasp.

"Bran this is what I'm trying to tell you. You're like me now, a night crawler. Now hurry your ass up we have to find shelter before the sun rises."

Brandon was shocked and confused but he followed Bam anyway. About an hour later the two of them crawled through the entrance of a large cave they discovered. The inside of the cave was a lot more magnificent than the outside suggested.

There were thick, hard walls of rock that led into deep caverns and tunnels. One tunnel that they took brought them to a beautiful underground cove that was perfect for living in. The space was lit up by millions of glowworms along the walls and ceiling, with their light reflecting off the water.

Bam and Brandon stood back in awe taking the sight in.

Bam looked at Brandon and smiled.

"Bran this will be our new home. We have to come here every morning before dawn."

"Our home? Bam what's going on? I admit this place is beautiful, but why do we have to live in a cave? And why do you keep saying we have to be back here before the sun comes up?"

"Bran would you calm down?" he sat on a smooth, flat rock and waited for Brandon to do the same next to him. "Trust me, this cave is the best place for us to be, to protect us."

"From what?"

"From the sun, from the people… Look Bran, I said before that you're not going to believe me but you have to for your own good." He paused and tried to sort out his thoughts.

"You don't remember what happened for a very good reason… I killed you." Brandon's eyes widened with fear and disbelief.

"I know you must be wondering 'if this fucker killed me, then why am I still here talking to him?' Well I'm not crazy and talking to a ghost, Bran. I… I'm a vampire and  
I needed to feed so I killed you."

"Hold on Bam. You're a vampire?" He laughed.

"Right. You're a vampire and you sucked my blood. Now that makes me a vampire too, right?"

"Laugh if you want, Bran, but it's the truth. After killing you, I knew I couldn't live in my house with everyone else any more, so I left. Then I couldn't just leave you there so I went back and brought your dead body with me. Don't ask me how I managed to do it without Jenn or anyone else noticing me. But I brought you to the park where I knew no one would fine me and…"

"And that's when I woke up. Oh man this is really happening isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"So… if you needed someone to feed off of, why'd you pick me?"

"Well, I didn't want to find some random victim, and after my attempt at draining Jenn, I promised that I wouldn't go after any of the three of them. I needed blood so bad, and I also needed someone who could relate with me so I could keep some kind of sanity during this. I heard you downstairs and… well you know the rest now."

"They… they know about this?"

"About me being a vampire? Yeah they pretty much had to. But they're the only ones who will ever know about this, and they're probably looking for us."

"If they know, then why can't we stay at your house?"

"We just can't. I made a promise to them that I wouldn't go after them for blood, but that is a really hard promise to keep when I' around them all the time. I'm just barely getting used to my cravings an now you, you just became a vampire and you don't know how to control your cravings yet. It just wouldn't be a good idea to be there. You understand?"

"Not really… everything's happening so fast."

"I know. I'm getting more used to it everyday. Now we've got each other, helping each other get through this. It'll be hard at first, but this is our life from now on."

Bam gazed around them, watching the glowworms on the walls of the cave. Brandon shook his head and covered his eyes with his hands. He tried to cry but his eyes were no longer able to produce tears.

"This is so fucked up Bam." He said with his voice muffled from his hands.

Bam placed a hand on Brandon's back.

"It will be ok. Just trust me. Everything will be ok as long as we stick together."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a couple weeks later and Jenn, Ryan and Raab gave up search for the two vampires. They figured that they were better off not knowing where Bam and Brandon were. And as hard as it was keeping it to themselves, the three of them didn't tell anyone the reason for their disappearance.

The roads of West Chester were dark, and not many people were out, unless they were visiting local bars, for it was in the early hours of the morning.

"Bran! Slow down!" Shouted Bam as Brandon ran ahead of him.

Bam was taking Brandon out so they could feed. This was Brandon's first time feeding since he fully transformed, so he had an uncontrollable craving for blood.

"Bran please wait for me, you don't know what you're doing!" Pleaded Bam as he caught up to the rookie.

He grabbed hold of Brandon by the shoulders, stopping him in his tracks.

"You asshole!" He said with a slight chuckle.

"We don't go running off willy-nilly to attack the first human we see. I know you're hungry, I'm hungry too. But there's a right way to do this, and you running around like an idiot is not it."

"I'm sorry I… how were you able to control your urge to bite someone the first time?"

"The same way I control any of my urges. I block it out, or talk myself out of it. You can do the same thing."

"I know… but as soon as I smelled that blood, I had to go find it and…"

Bam's hand came across Brandon's face.

"The next time you think like that, it won't be a slap across the face, got that?" He scolded.

"Yeah… sorry."

"Good. Now follow me and do what I do. You've got a lot to learn."

Brandon nodded his head, and let Bam play leader.

Ryan came up to Jenn at the bar and handed her a drink. She kept her head down and pouted, not wanting to have any fun. She was lonely, missing Bam too much. Ryan took a drink of his beer and placed a hand on Jenn's back.

"Hey so, are you going to cheer up or what?"

"Or what."

Ryan sighed.

"Jenn come on, we know you miss Bam, we miss him too. But you're going to have to face the fact that he's probably not coming back."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Sorry Jenn but…"

"Never mind Dunn. I just want to be alone."

Jenn stood up and walked away from the abr. She crossed the room, not looking where she was headed. She didn't care, or apologize to anyone as she ran into them either.

Reaching the restroom doors, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at the person who was just coming out of the men's room. It took her a second to realize that she wasn't seeing things.

"D…Dico?"

"Hi Jenn, long time no see." He smiled at her, barely hiding his fangs.

"I don't believe this. You were… you were…"

"Dead? Well now I'm not."

"Oh my God... then that means you're a…" She paused, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"So… is Bam with you?"

"Yeah he's in there." He said while tilting his head towards the men's room door behind him.

"Vampires use the restroom?"

"Uh no… we were uh… um… how are you doing?" He said quickly changing the subject.

"Fine I guess, considering the fact that I'm currently talking to someone who was recently killed by a vampire…"

She looked at him closer and noticed a little bit of blood on the ends of his fangs when he smiled.

"You… you were in there doing what I think you were doing, weren't you?" She asked with a trembling tone.

"Jenn it's ok we…"

"No. No it's not ok."

Jenn began to back away from him with fear all over her face. Brandon held his hands up to show her that he wouldn't be a threat to her, but she continued to back away.

"Dico don't! Please I swear I'll scream if you try to do anything!"

"Jenn you don't understand! We would never hurt you!"

The restroom door opened and Bam came out.

"Bran what's going on?" He looked up and saw her.

"Jenn?"

"Bam."

"Oh Jenn I missed you so much." Bam said as he approached her, attempting to give her a hug.

"No! You stay away from me!" Tears began to forming her eyes.

"Jenn what's the matter?" Asked Bam

"I don't know you any more! Not since you became this, this monster!"

"No, Jenn, it's ok. Really. Please you can trust us."

"No Bam I can't. How could I trust you like this? Especially after you've just got done… with some poor victim. I can't…"

The tears began to fall down her face.

"Jenn please… I know this whole thing is scary, but this is me now. You have to accept it. I'm trying to accept it and live this way now. It's not easy especially without you with me. But I'm not some blood crazed monster. I'm not. Please just trust me Jenn."

"It's hard Bam… I've never been this scared of you before…" She sniffed

Bam slowly put his arms around her, and allowed her to cry into his chest.

"It's ok Jenn. It's ok. I won't hurt you. You know I've all ready made that promise and I'm not abut to break it."

"I'll just leave you two kids alone." Brandon said, receiving a nod of the head from Bam.

The couple stood there in each other's arms while Jen continued to softly cry. Bam tilted his head and licked some blood off of his fangs and lips. Then he pressed his lips into the side of Jenn's neck.

If he hadn't of made his promise to her, and if he hadn't of just got done feeding, he would have bitten her right then. He would have turned her into a vampire just so they would be able to be together, but he knew he wouldn't actually go through with that decision if he could.

Instead he closed his eyes and took in the fresh scent of her hair and skin. He wanted to remember this feeling of hooding onto her, because he had no idea when, or if, they would meet again.

Bam let his vividly imaginative scenes fade away as he returned his focus to the black and white images on the television screen. At that moment in the old horror movie, that they were watching, the vampire was rising from his coffin.

Jenn leaned in closer, pushing her head into Bam's chest. Bam's arm rested around her, drawing her close to him as they sat on the couch. She rolled her eyes up to his face.

"Bam?"

"Huh?"

"Are you seriously paying attention to this movie right now?"

"Yeah I am. This movie's a classic."

"Really? Because a minute ago when I looked at you, you looked like you were off in la la land." She smirked

"Ok I guess I wasn't paying that much attention to the movie."

"What were you thinking about any way?"

"I uh… never mind. It's stupid."

"Ok then. You don't have to tell me."

Bam grinned at her, and then moved her onto her back. He held her hands behind her head and hovered above her so she couldn't move.

"There mow you're right where I want you."

"What are you doing?" She laughed

Bam leaned forward and kissed her on the neck. She giggled and tried to kick him away.

"No you're not going anywhere."

"What are you going to do to me?"

He just smirked and took to her neck again, kissing and nibbling it some more. His nibbles became firmer and there he bit down as hard as he could, causing her to scream in pain.

He came back up and looked at her neck. There were teeth marks deep enough to break the skin, and tiny bit of Jenn's blood ran out…

Fin


End file.
